


All you're giving me is friction

by gunboots



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Lady Loki, Steve Rogers and his unfortunately tight uniform, gendershifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunboots/pseuds/gunboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve really needs to work on his situational awareness. Especially when Gods-turned-Goddesses of Mischief are involved.</p><p>Reposted from norsekink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All you're giving me is friction

**Author's Note:**

> The request on Norsekink was for Lady Loki/Steve involving the line: "I do not need you to protect me. But I do love that you want to do so." This kind of deviated wildly from the prompt, I went with Loki in Marvel movieverse and just had him gendershift when the mood suits him, as he's wont to do in the comics. Apologies for any errors on my part, this was just a quick spur-of-the-moment fill and is unbeta'd. Comments and criticism are always welcome.

Steve should've known he was in trouble the moment his shield collided with Dr.Doom's jaw and all Loki did as her teammate-turned-enemy (a common pattern that usually just happened to Loki no matter what the gender) fell to the ground--was blink at him. As if she didn't just have a gun pointed to her a few moments earlier, she just tilted her head just so and continued to stare at him almost cat-like. 

"I do believe that was uncalled for," Is all Steve gets as he moves past her to grab his shield and Doom before he can escape, "even if Victor did shoot me dear Captain, I most assuredly would survive and even if I did not--well, that'd be one less ne'er do well to worry about, correct?"

Steve honestly didn't know to how to respond to that one, he makes the mistake of looking up from where he's trying to pin Doom's arms behind his back just to try and figure out Loki's angle.

"But that's not--" Actually he doesn't really know how to put it, he really doesn't, just something about the scenario just feels _wrong_ somehow and it settles badly in his stomach, "I don't think--"

"Yes well, thinking logically in dire situations is a rare trait in Midgardians, is it not?" Loki has the gun in her hands, is standing right in front of them and even Doom stiffens because more than likely that gun doesn't have regular bullets in the chamber, (if it could take out a goddess of mischief, it'd probably have no problem tearing through Latverian dictators and super soldiers), "no, I do think this is a trait that you all may very well _lack_."

Steve honestly doesn't know what to do, he just keeps his grip tight on Victor's shoulders and hell, all the other Avengers are all scattered around them, Loki would be well within her range to shoot them without any interruptions. Judging by the way Doom's breathing is pacing, he's probably realizing how far away any help is for him either, considering Loki was his closest ally there. 

Loki suddenly smiles, tilts the barrel skyward with a small laugh. It sounds smooth and every bit as electric as her male counterpart's did.  
"Just kidding!" She laughs again, and if the laugh sounds a little more devious that time, Steve doesn't say anything, she considers the two of them for a moment. "I do believe you'll just have to try better next time Victor. I do so look forward to paying you back for this one."

Loki's fingers snap, the black nail polish enveloped in a shroud of bright, almost neon green and suddenly Doom is gone completely from under Steve. If Loki's fanged smirk is anything to go by, wherever he's just been sent is probably not pleasant.

Steve feels his knees hit the ground, but as soon as he tries to move, he finds that he can't. Of course. He looks down to see the same color green light binding around his body, thin as wires and yet strong enough that he can only just barely move his neck.

Unfortunately, judging by the sounds Loki failed to send back the Doom bots, so now he's bound here, left to his own devices. Great.

"Oh don't frown so Rogersson, I am nothing but a grateful damsel thanking her knight," Loki's smirk seems even more lethal for some reason, Steve thinks of a snake just before it strikes, "I do still have my manners about me."

Loki tosses the gun over her shoulder, where it fades into another pocket of green mist, (something Steve will no doubt have to warn Thor about later), and steps forward, kneeling down to touch his cheek. Steve is amazed just how green Loki's eyes really are, and he instinctively tries to tug away when he realizes how close she is.

"A simple thank you is fine, you don't have to do...whatever you're about to do." Steve finds himself saying, he's not sure what it is, but he feels like clarifying that really, he'd do that for anyone. Loki's always been hard to pin down, so understandably he's feeling pretty nervous.

"Oh believe me, you'll like this. Think of it as a reward for your good deeds." Loki's voice almost sounds like a hiss and before he knows it, she's got his mask off somehow and her hand in his hair and--oh, she's kissing him. And heaven help him, he does like it. It's a great kiss, nothing like the shared, curious one Bucky gave him once when they were kids, or even the bittersweet one Peggy gave him, one of promises once he returned. Loki's lips are soft, but her tongue is practically lewd as she tugs hard on his hair, opens his mouth with ease and she kisses like it's foreplay and he's some new conquest. He honestly can't be bothered to care because for some reason all he can think is how long it's been since he's been kissed and he knows, has to know that there must be some kind of spell on him because he should struggle but he just can't.

Loki laughs again, but it almost sounds like a cackle, the sound goes from her mouth to his, passing into his lungs like cigarette smoke. Her other hand wanders down, brushes deliberately over the star on his uniform, and wanders just the littlest bit lower, stopping where the red and white stripes stop.

Everything seems so far away, and all he can focus on is getting her to touch him more, the fire and heat in her fingertips in her mouth burning something in him.

He doesn't even realize it's him making that keening noise until Loki pulls away with a fanged nip on his lower lip that feels like it should hurt but tingles pleasantly on the way down.

"I do not need you to protect me. But I do love that you want to do so." Loki remarks, eyes sparkling in something that promised another kind of mischief than Steve was used to, she released her grip on his hair, raking her nails lightly down his face, indentions pressing just so on his cheek, "I do look forward to your further endeavors to do so, who knows Captain, perhaps you can do what my brother for all his gallantry has failed to do and convince me to join your merry troupe."

Loki stands up, fluid in the motion and deliberate as she still stands over him, another snap of her fingers and Steve is released, falling to the ground, suddenly winded, the world getting black around the corners. 

"I highly doubt you can convince me, but as they say ‘who knows’?” She blows him a kiss, and it leaves a green, fog-like wisp of an outline even after she disappears. He blacks out completely, the pavement surprisingly soft. 

-

When he comes to again, Tony and Thor are both leaning over him, the streets filling up with policemen, EMT crews, and the bustle of people trying to settle in the aftermath of another attack. If he strains hard enough, he can hear the Hulk being ordered to clear rubble as Clint and Natasha help search through the wreckage.

Thor is frowning at him, eyebrow raised. Tony however is obviously elated, grinning from ear to ear. It's a little unsettling to see his cell phone out too, obviously taking some kind of picture.

"So, have a good time with Loki, huh?" Tony greets, still not bothering to help him up for some strange reason, Thor just looks even more resigned somehow, in the same universal signal of someone that does **NOT** want to hear innuendos about their siblings. 

"What are you talking about?" Steve doesn't feel too out of it, he can clearly remember everything and he should have all his limbs, he looks down to make sure and tries to figure out why they're both acting so strange. 

He almost doesn't notice it at first, just glancing over himself to make sure he's got everything in place, and not somehow magicked away and then--he sees it. He's got a huge erection that someone has obviously kissed, leaving a stamp of their lips on top. In bright green. 

"We will converse about this matter later Steve Rogersson," Thor murmurs and glances away almost embarrassed, "please allow me some time on this issue."

And even though Steve is just staring at his uniform and the obvious random erection he's sporting, lipstick print just mocking him, Tony obviously doesn't think this is enough and spins his Starkphone to show him.

His face is smudged in lipstick, his hair is out-of-place, and besides the already mortifying erection, Loki has written some kind of weird sigil on his chest.

"Apparently that's Loki's equivalent of a calling card," Tony looks beside himself in glee, "you lucky dog you, I'm almost jealous. When's the next date?"


End file.
